Sakura:Shinigami In Training
by BlackDemon Writer
Summary: A orphan girl once spirted away but given the chance to be something more, but now in the present meets a boy who could understand her, and with his help she will be that successful something. Sakura x Rinne
_**Shinigami in training**_

 _Flashback_

 _ **Time skips/ location change**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Birth Of A Shinigami To be**_

In this world there are three type of beings, Shinigami's, beings that bring the dead souls of the living to peace by transporting them and leading them to the be reborn in the next life by bringing them to the wheel of reincarnation to be reborn, then there are demons who main goal is to forcefully take the dead and living souls of human to hell, where they will forever suffer in pain and agony never to be reborn again, and finally there are humans, humans have the potential to become ether shikigami, or Demons for when they die. There are however fer humans who have the potential to become shinigami while they are still alive and this is the story of such a girl who is given the chance And the potential to become something more in the world.

A young girl with dark hair and violet eyes, stares off towards the orange red sky where she sees something floating in the sky that looks like a wheel.

"Look! It's turning up in the sky! Is it a Ferris wheel?! Can I go on it?! Well," the young girl asks the person standing next to her, this person is wearing a black kimono and over it was wearing a white hatori with the exact same wheel on it as the one in the sky, and her hair was white.

"Oba-chan?!"

"If you got on there, you could never come back. Now, I think you can find your own way home from here. Just follow this path straight and you should find yourself home," The young girls face then took on a grim expression of sadness.

"Oba-chan… I don't have a home to go back to so it's fine if I could never come back not like anyone would be waiting for me." The girl looks up to see no one there,

"Oba-chan, where are you? Oba-chan!"

the young girl repeated "obba-cha...," the women that was momments ago beside the girl then came up from behind young girl and stared to harshly Rubs the side of the young girls head, "I think you -mean... Onee-chan, yes? Owowowowow ," the young girl quickly said.

"By the way, you should forget everything you've seen here for now. Or should I say, you _will_ , but I will give you these two things", the women gave to the young girl a violet hatuti with a flower design , and a necklace with a flower design as well. The girl looked at them and tears then stared to form in her eyes, "thank you…thank you. Now then time for you to forget everything you have seen here," the little girl looks at the women with a tearfillwd confused look, "what are you tal-"

"Owowowowow" the girl said as she got her head rubbed again then.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

A girl wakes up in bed, the girl sighed at the dream she had,

"Somehow I thought that when I entered high school something would finally change," the girl did her hair in two braids and gets dresses in her school uniform and places on her neck the necklace, sighing as she finishes getting ready for school, "But in the end."

"Hey there Good morning! Mamiya Sakura-san!" Sakura sighs hearing the ghost by her house,"He's still here." She ignores the ghost and doesn't respond.

"Good morning!" Sakura then finally replies to the spirit, "Could you please stop talking to me?" Sakura said to the spirt and then runs though him and on to school.

"When I was little There was an incident where I was spirited away. Not that I remember any of it. But I know I wandered into the mountains behind the orphanage in the country."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _A group of men came though a clump of trees to find the lost girl. "Hey little girl are you all right You're not hurt, are you?!"_ _  
_

 _Sakura replies to the men, "no but my head hurts for some reason and where did this hatori and necklace come from I wonder."_

* * *

 **Flashback End** **  
**

* * *

"And from what they told me I was missing for a whole week. And that was the start of it all, and since then I've been able to see ghosts, spirts and stuff and feel weird presents ever since."

* * *

 _ **Inside classroom**_

Standing in the front of the class a teacher stands behind a desk.

"Okay everyone I'll be taking attendance now!"

siting by Sakura was her friend, "hey Mamiya-san."

She replies back, "yeah what is it?"

"He's still not here, huh?" Sakura asked her friend. "The person that sits next to you." Sakura looks beside her in the next desk over, "You're right. What do you think's up with him," her friend asked her, "It's May already, and he still hasn't shown up for class." Sakura thinks to herself, "I've never even seen the guy in the seat next to me before./

"Rokudou, Rokudou Rinne are you here", the teacher announces to the class. Sarkura looks up to see a fire engine red haired boy with similar red eyes boy wearing a white hatori with the wheel of rebirth on it over a black middle school track suit with black pants, "Ah Looks like he's finally arrived."

Her friend looks at her with an expression asking, "what you mean, Sakura what are you talking,"

Sakura looked confused but just looks at Rokudou, "so this is Rokudou-kun I wonder what's up with that weird outfit of his? And his hair it's bright red."

the teacher announces to the class that Rokudou's still absent. Sakura looked even more confused. One of the studants then blabs out to the class, "He's probably just refusing to come to school, right? I doubt he'll ever show."  
"Mamiya-san, Whats was all that about him arriving.?" Sakura just looked at her friend with a I don't look.

"Ahh, I see so that's how it is, If nobody else can see him, other than me then Then it must be that he's A ghost."

Sakura stopped thinking when Rokudou looked at her, "Wait What's he doing," Rokudou then turned towards Sakura.

"Oh no he spotted me looking." Rinne just stared at her for a moment when he then pulled out a bag and pop it open scattering bone shaped treats," What's all this about, dog food".

"Well then, everybody open your textbooks now".

Sakura was too forces to listen for she saw something come from the ceiling and into the classroom, "Whoa, What's that thing, Let's see it looks like A quivery thing with big eyes", Sakura mouth them went wide as she realized what it was, "Of course! It's a Chihuahua"!

Rinne sticks his hand out and speaks, "Dog known as Chihuatarou. Don't you think that's enough for your walk? Ah He spoke". Rinne then speaks to the dog again, "its time to for you to abandon your regrets in this world and hop nicely into the flow of the Wheel like a good boy now, Come on boy".  
the dog then chops Rinne hand, "Don't worry. there's nothing to be afraid of". The dog then flings Rinne up into the air then eats him.

"He-He got eaten"

The school bell then rings signaling the end of the day.

"Hey, there's something I noticed, Mamiya-san..."Sakura replies, "Just Sakura is fine you know. Sakura-chan, then you know that you get this look like you're staring off at something sometimes, What's with that?, is it some kind of A habit"? Sakura just looks to the sky, "I think it's some kind of incurable habit. Anyway, see you later, See you tomorrow Sakura-san".

"I really thought something would change once I entered high school, Like somehow as I grew up I'd stop seeing all these weird things. But today I've seen something I don't think I've seen anything quite like that before".

"Mamiya Sakura-san! Hey"! The ghost said, "Not again", Sakura sighed, "leave me alone already, Hey Sakura-san Let's walk together! Your really Persistent, aren't you"?

As she is walking she then Sees the spirit from class walking down the sidewalk.

"Ah it's the ghost I saw in the classroom and the Chihuahua, too although It's smaller now, but They don't _look_ much like ghosts, but",Sakura just attempt to walk though the ghost as she always does but instead of going through she runs right into them "what he's a human"?

Sakura then reeled back in surprise, "I'm very sorry I thought you were someone else". Rinne looks at Sakura with a surprised look not noticing that he dropped the dog. "Hey Back there You were watching me right"? Sakura looked at Rinne in surprise, :You mean You really are that guy who was in the classroom", Rinne looked at Sakura, "Who exactly are you"? Sakura looked at Rinne, "Well I kind of feel like that should be my line".

The Ghost then came up behind Sakura all the sudden, "what exactly is your relationship with Sakura-san"? Sakura looked back at the ghost, "You're still here your really Persistent".

Rinne looked at the spirt," A ghost You may want to cut your ties to this world soon as well, or your spirit will become corrupted, If you feel like passing on, I'd be happy to help you out". Sakura looked At Rinne surprised, "This guy can see ghosts as well".

The ghost gained a frighten looked as he heard that, "Whaaaat? Corrupted? That doesn't sound good".

Rinne then turned to Sakura and put his hand out to her," do you have any money on you"? Sakura looked confused, Rinne then clears up the meaning to what he said, "Well, the fare for this guy is separate".

"But this time I'm going to be sending little Chihuatarou along with him, so I could do with, say, 50 yen". Sakura looked at Rinne even more confused, "not that I get what's going on or anything, but wow. That's cheap".

the Ghost picks up the dog in his arms, "I see so you also have lingering ties to this world as well I guess that makes us pals! Back when I was alive, I spent every waking hour studying for exams and I'd never even had a conversation with a girl before, That's why I wanted to make friends with a girl more than anything".

* * *

 **Flashback!**

 _"Good morning! Good morning"! The ghost kept on ting to talk to people but couldn't be seen,"_ _I kept trying to talk to them. But not one of them gave a single response. Until one day, my luck finally changed, Good morning"!_ _Sakura then replied back to the ghost, "good_ _morning"!_

* * *

 **Flashback End  
**

* * *

"You Mamiya Sakura-san, You're the only one who was ever nice enough to talk to me! Sakura then turned towards the ghost and said, OH that was just a mistake i thought you were a normal person. You're the only one who ever understood me! Maybe if I ask, you'd even go out with me? No, you're interested in me I know you are".

Rinne turned towards Sakura, "What do we do with him"?Sakura thought about it then said," You were saying something about sending this guy on for 50 yen before, right? I would give it to you if I had it but i don't have my wallet on me today".

The Ghost then came up and announced, "no, no That's fine" Sakura looked surprised about this but was more sup used about what she saw." I think I might be okay just the way I am. If I passed on, I wouldn't be able to see you any more". Sakura looked to see the boy ghost and the dog mixed together, "They fused together. That's not good he's become corrupted". Sakura didn't understand what that ment but replied anyway," Right". The dog boy Ghost then asked, "Would you go out with me, please"? Sakura turned and said, "Sorry but no". Rinne then came up to the dog boy ghost, "give up and pass on, okay? Don't worry There's nothing to be afraid of".

The Ghost then started to emit a dark aura around itself, "I WAS REJECTED"! The ghost then attack Sakura. Sakura was then spooked as he started running at her.

Rinne then jumped in front of her and grabbed her hand and pulled her away, "Sorry, but could you come with me? Sakura-san".

What was in front of Sakura later was a red orange sky with a flying wheel in the sky, "Wh, what's is that thing?! A red wheel turning in the sky"?!

Sakura the looked to see where she was at that moment , "I'm flying?! Where is this place?! And What _are_ you"?! But their talk was caught short as the Ghost came from behind, "WAAAAAAIIIIT! It's following us"!

"The thing that was tying him down to the real world was his attachment to you Sakura Bringing you over to this side was the only way to lure him away. Anyway I'm not sure how to say this, but" , Rinne then holds his hand out, "Could you please lend me 500 yen?! For this guy's fare". Sakura then looked confused, "Wasn't it 50 yen before, Why the rise"? Rinne then explained why the price was higher, "the price for a corrupted soul cost ten times the fare they were originally worth".

"I guess that's not possible It's such a large amont of money after all! No,No, no, no, it's not possible because I don't have my wallet like I said earlier",

the dog boy then started blasting spirt energy blast at them as Rinne was flying in the sky,

"Danm without some money I cannot buy any Shikigami tools what am i going to do", as they were flying The blasts then stopped all the sudden which gave Rinne a bad feeling.

"Where did that spirit go it disappeared", Rinne looked around in the sky for where the spirit could be when all the sudden

"Howl", the dog boy appeared in front of them

"Danm he got in front of me what am I going to do", the spirit was about to attack by blasting them with another spirit energy ball, but then all the sudden a bright light came from no where and blinded everyone.

"What is this light" but Rinne was cut off as the dog ghost was cut apart then dissolved into light. "What the spirt was purifyed but how"?, Rinne questions were answered as he looked at Sakura to see her holding something no human should be holding or even have, "A Shinigami scythe but how"? In Sakura's hand was a giant scythe with a pink blade and flower on where the blade meets the pole and flowers running down the white pole.

"How is this possible a human wielding a Shinigami's scythe"? Sakura then looked at what was in her hand, "what's this thing I don't remember having something like this with me".

"Sakura what are you exactly your human yet you can weld a Shinigami's scythe". Sakura looks at the scythe in her hands," so that what this thing is".

"Well Sakura I think we should go back to the human world, the spirits been purified and sent to the rinne", stars then appear in Rinne "and it was for free",Sakura looks at Rinne Emotionlessly then stares off into the sky.

"I've been here before, I'm sure I have. This is a place forbidden to the living it's impossible for me you have been here before well anyway it may have been an emergency But still, I must apologise for getting you involved in this", Sakura looks at Rinne again, "just who or what _are_ you? Me? I take those who have regrets tying them to the material world and lead them to the Wheel of rebirth so that they can pass on".

"I guess you'd call me a Shinigami or something like that".

"Something like a shinigami"?" Now then Sakura what are you, Me I'm human. Then how can you weld a Shinigami's scythe". Sakura looks to ground to think", I don't know".

Sighing Rinne opens up a spirt path back to the human world," we'll anyway we should get back home already".

Sakura nods but just as we were about to pass though, i got heavy in the head.

* * *

 **Sakura's house**

"After that, everything went kind of blank And the next thing I knew, I was eating dinner at my house, But as for that mysterious world, Morning I remember it all, And that boy had disappeared, leaving many mysteries behind him, like how my necklace turned into a scythe".

"Sakura-chan"! He showed up, "Rokudou-kun, the boy who sits next to you"! Sakura's friend announced Sakura turns to the classroom door as he appeared.

"Hey Rinne over here". Rinne looks over to see Sakura then sits down in the desk next to her.

"Hey Mamiya Sakura-san, are you okay you fainted back there. Yeah am okay, but anyway now tell me about that Scythe".

"You will have to talk to my Grandmother's about when she comes over", Sakura then tilted her head, "Your grandmother"?

* * *

 _I did my best on this story so I hope you readers review it with positive reviews. And it's going to be pretty canon in the beginning till it gets to later chapters and Sakura am orphan in the beginning but later gets adopted just to clear up some confusion._


End file.
